Endless Love
by ShyNobody
Summary: "I would rather have had one breath of your hair, one kiss from your mouth, one touch of your hand, than eternity without it" -what could and would you give up for the one you love? An Alice and Bella story One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello there, as you know this is my first story. I've been reading a few stories there for a while now and this story had been in my USB for a month. I was too scared to post it, but finally I gathered enough courage to do so.**

**The whole story is inspired by the song Iris by Goo Goo Dolls, meaning i don't own the rights. The famous line in the movie City Of Angels also played a main part of the story again, i do not own the rights to that one either *sad*. The characters as you all know were Stephanie Meyers (not mine again). But, the storyline is mine (finally something i can own). Lolz. **

**I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as i enjoyed writing it. Btw english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammatical error and also type error as this is not a beta version.**

* * *

~**Endless Love**~

"_I would rather have had one breath of her hair, one kiss from her lips, one touch of her hand, than eternity without it. One."_

Bella once again red the neatly written words on the piece of old paper that she had kept and held on to for over hundred years. Running her fingertips on the writing, tracing every curves of the letters, -imagining the dainty finger and soft hand that had written the reason why she continue to exist- Bella sighed the unnecessary air she took and drew her eyes away from the note and stare at the Sun, rising itself from the horizon, signifying a new day.

For over a hundred years, this had been Bella's routine. Before the sun rise, she would climb the tallest tree she could find in Forks and watch the serenity of the Sun as it rise and greet the world for a new day; and every day before the sun set itself for the night to take over, Bella would always take her place on the edge of the cliff to watch the scene and like the sun rise, she would as well greet the night.

No one ever understood Bella's action and no would.

No one could.

* * *

-Over a hundred years ago-

Chief Swan had died a year ago but Bella refused to go back to Phoenix to stay with her mother. The Cullens then took it upon themselves to look after Bella, but as Bella's wishes, they let her stay in Charlie's house on a compromise that she would never be left alone.

Edward, being the boyfriend gets to reluctantly have 4 nights with Bella and Alice being the 'best friend' gets to have the remaining 3 nights and that was just because Edward needed to hunt more, the more she stays with the said human girl; although, everyone in the family were aware that if Edward could help it, Alice would be lucky to get at least one night with Bella.

Edward is pretty protective –borderline obsessive- of Bella, as he things that even _'he'_ could hardly control himself around Bella and he loves her, -how much more the others? And everyone also knew –aside from Belle- that the only reason why Edward trusts Alice enough around the said human is because Alice IS special;

Alice is not your ordinary vampire.

The unspoken arrangement was enough for Alice; used to be enough for the pixie vampire but, not anymore. Not since Bella was diagnose with an illness that threatens to take the girl's life away anytime; any day.

-o-o-o-

It was Alice's turn to watch over Bella as the rest of the Olympic family goes to hunt. She had been watching the pale –for a human- feature of the fragile Bella in front of her, running her dainty small hand through Bella's long, soft, dark mahogany brown hair, enjoying the silkiness of its texture against her cold skin.

Alice would never admit it or 'could' never admit, bit the moment she saw Bella for the first time through her vision before the said girl came to Forks –she fell in love. The pixie like vampire had to keep it though, she had to stay quiet as in her vision, she saw Bella with Edward; and with that knowledge, Alice decided to step aside, be on the sideline taking in the next best part she could ever play in Isabella Marie Swan's life; be 'THE' best 'FRIEND'.

Alice hid her thoughts well from her brother Edward but, couldn't hide her feelings from Jasper. The said empathy could feel or had felt the strong feeling and emotions that emitted from his supposed wife the moment she was hit by the vision of Bella's arrival and he knew straight away that he'd lost his wife.

Jasper was aware of Alice's love for him but, it was nothing compared to the love pouring out from Alice towards Bella. Jasper loved/loves Alice and wanted nothing more but be with the pixie vampire and was well aware of how selfless the said woman could be, that he knew Alice would be willing to be with him just so not to hurt him. But, Jasper was/is a good man and knew that as much as he wants to pretend and go on with their role as the husband and wife, that he loves Alice too much to be selfish. He wants Alice to be happy and be guilt-free from the inevitable love that she felt/feels for her best friend and so, Jasper lets her go. Jasper let go but both promised to remain friends and that was what they became.

Jasper was the only one in the family that knew about Alice's feelings and Alice was aware of that. But even then, she never opened the topic and never mentioned it to the man that undeniably suffered from the feeling her hidden feelings for the human.

Alice was too deep in her thought that she neglects to notice Bella's soulful brown eyes gazing at her.

"Hey," Bella greeted softly.

Alice was brought back from her thoughts by the sound of Bella's tired yet still warm voice.

"Hey," she greeted back, smiling at her friend. "How was your nap?"

"Better than usual," Bella replied, repositioning herself so she could rest her head on the vampire's lap.

Alice giggled at the gesture and Bella smiled at the sound of the pixie's soft tinkling giggle.

"Alice," Bella started.

Alice looks at Bella; giving her friend her undivided attention all the while she continued caressing the said girl's soft hair.

"He has his reason," Alice answered Bella's unspoken question.

"I don't understand though. I don't understand how, he would prefer me to die…"

"If he has a choice," Alice cuts in to reason with Bella only to be interrupted by the same girl.

"He didn't want to me to lose my soul and be a monster," Bella stated knowing full well why Alice was going to say and at the same time voicing out the pathetic –in her opinion- line of her boyfriend.

Alice nodded although she, herself didn't share the same view and opinion and beliefs as her brother.

"He only sees the negative side of being a vampire," Bella ventured thoughtfully. "He believes that your race/kind are monsters that don't have a soul; that the reason your kind couldn't die was because, heaven condemned your race and therefore no place in there and so should stay in earth and witness the changes in the world that are mostly not pleasant; including watching your love ones die."

Alice listened, contemplating on how different her beliefs were from Edward. She thought Edward was created to be brooding all the time with a lot of angst and bitterness inside.

"But you don't believe that, do you Alice?"

Alice shook her head and smiled sweetly at Bella.

Bella weakly smiled back. It always makes her feel better whenever Alice grace her with her beautiful smile.

"I thought so," she whispered.

"You're different from the rest of your family," Bella said thoughtfully. "You always see the positive side of things. You always bring the lightness with you and… every time you're around… I don't know… I feel at peace. A monster could never have that effect, I believe."

Alice was over-whelmed. She didn't think that Bella sees her as that and to have known that, Alice could swear that if her heart could beat, it would be beating out of her chest by now with happiness.

"Thank you," she said, placing the softest of kiss on Bella's warm forehead.

Bella closed her eyes, feeling the soft, cold -yet made her feel warm- lips of the pixie against her skin; relishing on the feeling of contentment it brought her.

"How could Edward define your kind a soulless monster when 'YOU' belonged to it?" Bella wondered aloud.

Alice remained quiet, listening all the while massaging Bella's scalp with the tips of her fingers. She was not normally quiet, but there was something in the moment that had the pixie vampire more reflective; or was it just she loves listening to Bella's voice that it didn't matter if she had to keep quiet for the whole night, so long as she could listen and relish on hearing the said girl's voice.

"Someone as beautiful as you could never be a monster," Bella continued, opening her eyes, meeting the butter-scotch eyes of Alice.

"YOU Alice, out of all the vampires has a reasonable enough reason to feed on humans, since you don't remember being one. But you, on your own will decided not to. You had a good heart that a monster could never possess; a conscience that proves that you have a soul."

Alice's eyes welled up for the tears that would never fall. Bella noticed and sat up slowly, facing the pixie like vampire, reaching and cupping the said vampire's cheek. Alice once again smiled at the comforting gesture and thought, whenever she decided that she couldn't fall for Bella deeper, she was always proven wrong.

"I don't know much about souls," Bella whispered. "But I do know that you have one; and a good one at that," she stated before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Alice's marble-well-defined cheek.

Alice was too absorbed by what Bella had been telling her that she couldn't help but wrap her arms around the girl she loves –tight enough embrace that would hopefully let Bella know a little bit about her true feeling, but light enough not to hurt the fragile human girl.

Bella smiled warmly at herself and hugged Alice back, feeling contented in the pixie's arms. She held on to the vampire with her eyes closes, memorising how it felt like to be in her arms and Alice in hers.

Bella could feel her body going weaker and weaker and knew anytime; she would just stop waking up from her sleep. And with that in thought, Bella tighten her grip on Alice's body, wanting to take in as much as she could that would be enough for her to take with in her next life.

But as she held on to her secretly favourite vampire, to her best friend, to Alice; Bella soon realised that it wouldn't be enough. It could never be enough. She wants to live and see the world. She wants to continue to live and witness the changes the world could go through. She wants to live most especially so she could continue to feel Alice's hugs; continue to hear Alice's crystal-bell like voice and laugh; so she could live forever and see the warm in the pixie's topaz eyes. Bella couldn't explain it, but above all the her reasons why she wants to live, the one that matters most were the ones that involved the pixie vampire;

Alice Cullen.

"I want to live, Alice," Bella whispered against Alice's ear.

Alice reluctantly pulled away from their comfortable embrace so she could look in Bella's soulful brown eyes.

"Bella," she mumbled.

"Please Alice… I want to live," Bella pleaded. "I want to be like you; like the rest of you. I don't want to die… yet."

"Bella, being a vampire… it's not all walk-in-the-park things," Alice tried to reason with the human. "The transformation itself was excruciating enough –from what I have heard. And for the first year you won't be able to be around humans. And when you do, when you're able to, even though you want to be friends with them, you couldn't; because soon enough, you would have to watch them grow old and die and it'll hurt a lot. Bella-"

"I know," Bella once again cuts in. "I know, Alice. But I'm willing to endure those. I could get through those. I know and believe I will. I will because, I have the family to support me. I'll have Carlisle to guide me, Esme to provide the motherly love and encouragement, Emmett to… entertain me," Bella smiled and Alice chuckled a little.

"Rosalie and Jasper… I could have enough time to bond with them. I'll have Edward and most of all… I'll have 'you' Alice," Bella paused, turning away from Alice and leaned back against the pixie's body, positioning herself between Alice's legs and taking the girl's arms to wrap it around herself.

Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, leaning in to rest her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"I'll have you Alice to take care of me and protect me and…"

"Why do you want to live forever?" Alice asked quietly.

-o-o-o-

Alice knew the moment the vision of Bella becoming a one of them hits her that she would be the one to turn her. She saw herself, drinking Bella's blood, but that was all the vision showed her. Alice didn't see 'the' talk or anything. She didn't know what Bella's reason would be. She didn't know anything except from the fact that she would be the one to change her.

And the truth that she knew regardless of what circumstances it took to get to that moment, that she would give up her forever for Bella. She didn't really need Bella's reason, she already decided right after that glimpse of a vision that it was her fate; her forever for Bella.

"Because I had the choice to live and die; and I chose to live for another how long," Bella answered.

She had another reason but she thought that, that reason would have to wait until she's turned. So then she could promise it forever.

Alice smiled her charming smile and reached for Bella's cheek, guiding Bella's head to turn as she made up her mind; it was time.

'_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**,'_

"I have to ask you to promise me one thing," Alice said.

There's not much that Alice could ask for at this moment; her fate has been decided the moment she fell for Bella.

Bella nodded, getting herself lost in Alice's eyes. Alice remained caressing Bella's face, engraving the feeling in her memory; curving the sensation of each other and what it felt like to touch Bella's human skin.

'_**Cause I know that you'll feel me somehow**,'_

"Promise me you'll never forget me," Alice said. "Promise me that in 'your' forever, you would remember the feeling of me around… at least."

Bella frowned wondering where all were coming from; how could Alice imagine that she would or could ever forget; let alone her. But then, she thought that it was maybe because Alice was afraid that she would end up like her; no memories of her human life.

Bella nodded.

"I'll forget everything else; but you," she said leaning in on Alice's palm against her cheek.

"I promise."

Alice smiled her warm smile and nodded at Bella, answering Bella's unspoken question.

'_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**,'_

"Are you sure?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded again.

"I don't believe in Edward's claim that heaven condemned us to stay on earth. I believe that we build our own heaven and hell 'here' in earth by the way we live our lives. But, just in case he's right; this experience will be the heaven in my life for me," Alice said in she softest of voice that was just enough for Bella to hear.

Bella smiled shyly and fought the blush on her face only to fail epically. Alice softly giggled at this, rubbing her thumb delicately on Bella's soft pinkish cheek thinking how much she would miss the girl; how much she would miss Bella

"Do you think it would be better if you turn me in your house?" Bella asked.

'_**And I don't want to go home right now**.'_

Alice shook her head. To be successful, she would have to do it away from her family. She just hopes that her family would/could find it in their hearts to forgive her, after.

"No. It'll be better if I do it here," Alice stated. "Now," she added.

"Now?"

Bella mumbled, sharply turning her head on the side to face the beautiful vampire's face and before she could utter another word, she felt Alice's lips covered hers.

Alice was determined to do the deed. But decided that before she does it, she needed to feel one last thing, to complete her entire existence;

Bella's kiss.

So just as Bella muttered another word, Alice without warning nor hesitations leaned in and captured Bella's warm human lips in her cold ones. Bella's lips were soft and Alice again memorised the feeling, curving it in her dead heart.

Bella was taken by surprised but as soon as she recovered from the initial shock, she let her eyes close and voluntarily let her lips enjoy the dream-like feeling of kissing Alice's cold yet very soft lips. Her human heart was soaring and in answer to it, Bella deepened the kiss, darting the tip of her tongue on Alice's bottom lip. Alice smiled in their kiss and granted Bella's wish. Soon enough, both warm and cold collide, dancing in perfect harmony as both let themselves lost in the bliss of their moment.

Bella knew that she had to pull away for air but she couldn't bring herself to do so, afraid that, what transpired would never be repeated. Alice on the other hand was aware of Bella's need to breathe and so, the pixie reluctantly pulled away.

"Breathe Bella," she instructed softly as she look in the woman's eyes one last time before burying her face in Bella's neck.

Bella breathes in and out, calming her heavy breathing when she suddenly froze as she felt cold velvety lips against her ear.

Alice in one swift, smooth move caressed Bella's locks away from the woman's neck with one hand firmly holding Bella around her waist; she leaned in on Bella's ear and whispered,

"I love you, Bella," kissing Bella's ear softly, Alice added, "Good bye."

-with that, Alice buried her teeth on Bella's pulse point.

-o-o-o-

'_**And all I can taste is this moment**,'_

Alice closed her eyes. She could never deny that the blood running down her throat was the sweetest as well as the most inviting, sweet, alluring smell she had ever smelt. But even then, she could also feel her stomach turning and churning; the sweet liquid that she had drunk and still drinking wants to go back up and leave her body. Alice knew she should let it, but she couldn't. She couldn't let that happen as she had to keep it in her system and focus on producing enough venom to cover Bella's body.

'_**And all I could breathe is your life**,'_

Alice continued drinking and willed to keep the human's blood inside her. She ignored the turning and pain in her stomach and instead focussed on inhaling the intoxicating scent of Bella knowing that it would be the last.

'_**Cause sooner or later it's over**,'_

Alice felt Bella's limp arm reaching her cheek, caressing it ever so softly that Alice had no strength to refuse her heart's desire to lean in on Bella's touch.

Few more minutes and Alice released Bella's neck and cradled the almost lifeless human in her arms. She buried her face on Bella's soft hair, relishing on breathing the scent of her human Bella and hold her in her arms, ignoring the burning pain running in her own body.

'_**I jus don't want to miss you tonight**.'_

The vile feeling intensified that Alice knew she won't be able to ignore the pain. She could feel Bella's warm blood running through her body as some were forcing itself to come back out. But Alice knew what her fate would be once she had a human blood; she was just glad that it was Bella's. Her instinct to throw up was almost inevitable but she knew it would be too late to do so and so, she decided to keep it in; to hold it in, inside her body thinking it was part of Bella that she'd had for the last time.

Alice embraced the pain; she embraced and held onto Bella's blood as much as she was holding onto Bella's body, tightening her embrace, not wanting to miss any of the last beats of Bella's human heart.

-o-o-o-

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. Alice had remained strong, focusing on the very still body of her beloved Bella. She was expecting Bella to scream in pain but there was none. The only sign that Bella was still alive were the wild beats of her human heart.

Alice held onto Bella while she fought her own paid. Her body was beginning to ache together with her stomach as she feels the heat like fire enveloping her little body. She couldn't remember the pain she went through when she was turned as a vampire but now she could guess how much. And then she was hit with a blurry vision.

Edward.

In no time Edward would come and the inevitable will happen.

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**,'_

Alice in all her remaining strength stood and carried Bella's body with her to the darkest corner of Bella's room. She knew that with Edward's vampire eye-sight that he would still find them and see, but Alice was hoping.

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**,'_

In the dark corner, Alice was again hit by another unexplainably blurred vision of her family's questioning look –aside from Carlisle; most of which as to why she did what she had done knowing what she had to endure and give up in the process.

'_**When everything's made to be broken**,'_

Alice could faintly hear the gush of wind caused by Edward's running. She held on to Bella's body tighter, cradling the surprisingly peaceful transformation of Bella. Alice bit on her lip and with trembling hand, caressed Bella's cheeks, tracing every feature on Bella's face with her fingertips, memorising every detail, knowing any second Edward would take her away.

'_**I just want you know who I am**.'_

-o-o-o-

"ALICE!"

Edward yelled as he entered Bella's dark room, knowing straight away what had transpired and what was still happening.

"What have you done?"

Edward in a blink of an eye rushed towards the corner and without any gentleness for her sister took his girlfriend's body away from the pixie's weak grasp.

'_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**,'_

Alice immediately missed Bella's body against hers. She was hoping to whoever was up there to at least give her the chance to hold Bella until she say goodbye to her forever but, the prayer obviously had been un-heard. All Alice could do was fight the pain as well as endure the agony of not having the ability to cry.

"Carlisle, I need you here. Now, please! Alice had bitten Bella and she's not moving at all!" Edward informed his adopted father as he settles Bella's body on the bed.

'_**Or the moment of truths in your lies**,'_

"How could you have done this?" Edward accused the writhing in pain pixie in the corner. "I trusted you! You said you will never let anything happen to her! You lied to me Alice! You lied to me!"

Alice remained curled up in a foetal position, clutching tightly on her body as she prayed for the pain to go away. She was already paying to her deceit.

"Edward!"

Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen came and all took their places. Esme although wanted to cradle her pixie daughter, she though Rosalie and Jasper already had her covered. Emmett was on Edward's side, just in case his brother loses it and goes for his already suffering little sister. Rosalie picked up Alice's trembling and surprisingly warm body against hers and tried to soothe the pain but knew it was a fruitless attempt. Jasper struggled but managed to send waves of calmness through out the room despite the sweet smell of Bella's blood.

"Carlisle, is she still alive? Is she going to be ok?" Edward asked the eldest vampire examining the bite.

Alice could hear the worry in her brother's voice and for a moment wanted to apologise but in her agony and pain, she knew she did the right thing; she granted her beloved's wishes and she gave her brother the chance to spend the rest of eternity with the girl they both loved.

'_**When everything feels like the movies**,'_

"It's remarkable," Carlisle mumbled but everyone in the room sure heard.

Alice forced herself to open her eyes despite the pain that every movement caused her; she had to open her eyes. She had to see Bella.

"What is?" Edward asked.

"Bella's transforming," Carlisle answered, holding one of Bella's hands. "Her body temperature is dropping and her heart beats are starting to slow down. It's amazing that her transformation seemed to be almost finishing when we all know it should take a lot more; and…" Carlisle trailed off, glancing towards his pixie like daughter.

"Bella's the only one that seemed to have not suffered the pain of the transformation," he added walking –at vampire speed- to the pixie in Rosalie's arms.

"Alice must've taken the pain just as she gave her life to Bella," Carlisle whispered thoughtfully to himself although everyone sure heard.

Edward paid no concern to his sister as he took Bella's body from his adopted mother, Esme.

"She's still bleeding," he said. "Alice must've done the whole thing wrong," he spat.

Everyone in the room glared at Edward. Edward could hear every insult thrown at him by each member of the family -including Esme's although hers was more of disappointment- everyone, except Carlisle.

The calm doctor and leader of the clan, Carlisle has all his attention at his adoptive daughter Alice, who was suffering massively in pain.

'_**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**.'_

Alice could hear everything but, too far gone in agony to pay much attention, including to the hand holding up her chin.

"Alice is bleeding," Carlisle said and soon everyone except Edward was on Alice's side.

-o-o-o-

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**,'_

Alice screamed in pain, bowing her head and curling up more like a ball as she felt a thump in her chest. She just wants everything to be over as much as she wants to disappear. She didn't want her family to see her in pain as the worry and sadness in their faces just seemed to add to hers, knowing she caused it.

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**,'_

"Why did she do it Carlisle?" Emmett asked, concern pouring out of his tone.

Carlisle remained quiet, glancing at Bella and then back to Alice again, wiping the blood from Alice's nose.

"What's happening to her?" Esme asked and everyone could see that if she could, the woman would be bawling her eyes out. "Her heart is beating," she added worriedly.

Everyone in the room could now hear two heart beats; the weakening beat of Bella's and the hard-fast-beating of Alice's -the one that worried them most.

"She's too broken, will she make it?" Rosalie murmured not really understanding what's happening and turned to lean on her husband's chest, seeking some sort of comfort.

'_**When everything's made to be broken**,'_

"Is there anything we could do?"

It was Jasper. Alice's pain was also his; literally. Even in his time training the newborns, he never in his entire existence felt such agony and to know that Alice… little Alice was suffering from it was just too much for an empath to comprehend.

'_**I just want you to know who I am**.'_

Suddenly as if it never happened, Alice stopped whimpering and finally stayed still at the same time as Bella's heart stopped beating.

Everyone in the room was quiet.

Alice dared opened her eyes at the same time drawing the suddenly needed air in her lungs. She felt cold arms around her body, her eyes roaming the familiar faces of her family –only seeing it in less defined vision. Then she remembered; Bella.

Alice gathered all the strength she had left and focused her eyes on the girl lying peacefully in the bed. She looks so beautiful even in Alice's tainted vision. A smile crossed Alice's perfect lips and then she finally let her eyes rest.

The very second that the pixie closed her eyes, Bella opened hers and unlike the many vampires, Bella was aware of her surroundings and at that moment, she turned only to see the lifeless Alice in the Cullens' arms.

"She had come back to life," Carlisle finally breaking his silence but not specifying who he was referring to.

* * *

2 paired of eyes watched her, waiting for he to continue, but when she looked back to face the innocent young eyes, she just smiled.

"What happened then?" the little girl asked.

"I don't really know," she answered.

"Oh. C'mon Aunt Alice, you must know. Please…" the girl -who inherited Alice's kind of blue eyes-, insisted.

Alice smiled lovingly at her niece and leaned to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep now my darling Emilia," she said. "I'll find out what happened to them, ok?"

The 5-year-old Emilia nodded excitedly and let herself be tucked in under her duvet. Alice heart ached knowing what she knew.

"I love you Aunt Alice," Emilia said kissing her Aunt's cheek.

Alice lovingly caressed the girl's soft-chubby-cheek.

"I love you too darling," she whispered and kissed the little girl again. "Goodnight."

"She's going to miss you vampire stories," the owner of the other pair of eyes stated, now making herself known from the door of her daughter's room.

Alice turned and saw her older sister Cynthia. Smiling sadly at her, Alice walked towards her sibling and both left Emilia's room.

"You know that you shouldn't go, right?" Cynthia asked.

"I really should," Alice answered. "Mum and Dad didn't want me around-"

"I don't care!" Cynthia cuts in. "Emilia is 'my' daughter. And she loves you and your weird vampire stories."

Alice gave out a light chuckle. No one knew where she got all her vampire stories and she didn't dare explain; not even to Cynthia.

"Kids love all the weird stuff," Alice commented, picking up her bag. "I'll keep in touch," she said, turning to give her sister a hug.

"I'm feeling…" Cynthia muttered while hugging her younger sister.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Alice butted in. "This is what I want. I have to do this. You know how I was just waiting to be 18, right?"

Cynthia nodded. Alice smiled.

"Tell Emilia, I'll be keeping in touch and that I'm trying to find out what happened to the vampire clan," Alice said jokingly but knew otherwise.

Cynthia smiled sadly and nodded again.

"Where will you be going?" she asked as she walked Alice to Alice's yellow car.

"Somewhere where I can find myself," Alice said, turning to her sister for one last hug.

"Be careful," Cynthia whispered against her sibling's ear.

Alice pulled back and got in her car.

"I will," she said and smiled before driving away.

Cynthia watched her sister go and with a silent prayer.

* * *

Bella took her usual spot in the cliff with the note in her hand. Soon the sun will set and there she will welcome the night.

Today was like any other days for her. Every day passed and she lives on but, unlike what she had wanted she didn't get to travel; she didn't see the world. Sure she watched the world change, but what was it.

After she was turned, she lost her enthusiasm of becoming a vampire. If she had known what would be the exchange of becoming one of the Cullens, she would've stayed human; 'cause then, she could've lived the rest of her human life seeing the smile swimming in her pixie's eyes; that would've been enough.

**-Flashback (over hundred years ago)-**

Bella opened her eyes and was assaulted with much enhanced sight. Beside her was Edward –not the vampire she was expecting- hugging her. It didn't take long and she realised the rest of the Cullen clan on the other side of the room sulking.

And then she realised what made the whole Cullen clan sad and it broke her un-beating heart. In Esme's arms was the body of the one person she really wanted to share her forever with.

"Alice,"

Bella called and with a blink of an eye, she found herself kneeling in front of the lifeless body of Alice Cullen.

Bella took one of the pixie's hands and noticed how fragile it seemed; it was warm and soft. Soon she also realised the shade of her used to be perfect porcelain skin; it was still pale and perfect but more like human-pale; like her shade of pale when she was human.

"What happened?" Bella asked, holding on to Alice's hand, pressing it against her cheek. "Why is she not moving? Why is she sleeping?" she asked hopeful that Alice was just asleep. "I thought vampires don't sleep?"

Carlisle sighed the unnecessary breath and handed Bella a piece of paper he took from his pocket. The moment Edward told him what happened, he knew it was the time that Alice was talking about.

"Alice was no ordinary vampire," Carlisle started, seating next to Esme, wrapping an arm around his broken hearted wife.

"When she and Jasper joined our family, I asked them individually of their reason; Alice's amazed me," Carlisle continued. "When she woke up, she said that she didn't have the burning thirst in her throat but, she was feeling thirsty nevertheless; just not burning. She was a newborn and no recollection of her human life so she had no knowledge of what she had to do to survive. She said she saw this human and she really didn't want to feed on him but; she said she didn't have the urge to drink the man's blood to soothe her thirst but when she saw the vile thing the sad human did, she thought she deserved what was coming to him."

Carlisle paused and caressed his adoptive daughter's nor warm but not-so-warm face. Esme remained holding Alice's body, leaning against Carlisle for whatever support she needed. Rosalie was snuggled in Emmett's strong arms, knowing that in order to go through all this without literally breaking for the lost of her sister, she needs to be as close to Emmett as possible. Emmett was actually doing the same. No one would know but Emmett was also getting the strength he has from his wife. Jasper was silent and his face showed nothing but grief and concentration. He needs to concentrate to keep his family's emotions at bay or they will all crumble. Edward was seating on Bella's bed, listening and watching but not really caring. For Edward, Alice betrayed him and that was enough for to stop caring.

Bella was still holding Alice's dainty hand against her cheek, clutching the note against her heat all the while not realising that tears that weren't supposed to fall from her eyes were actually pouring from her eyes.

"She bit the human and admitted that the taste was soothing, but then once the liquid hit her stomach, it pained her, turning her stomach that made her vomit. When she saw what she had done to the human, she swore never to do it again, even if it causes her, her life. When she told me this, I was surprised. There weren't any documents in all the vampire years that could explain Alice's condition. She had conscience that prevented her from feeding on human the moment she became a vampire. And when she decided to try, she actually just did because the human was evil and she threw up the human blood anyway."

"Why did she bit Bella then if she swore never to do it again?" Edward challenged.

He knew Alice's condition but hearing Carlisle talks about Alice having conscience and all, which made him more upset. How can they talk about Alice with such adoration when she actually took Bella's soul and turned her into a monster like him; like the rest of them.

"I asked for it!" Bella snapped, unaware at the growling sound emitting from her. "I asked her! I pleaded to her!"

"She should've said no. She should know better," Edward insisted stubbornly. "She should know better than turn you and ruin your soul."

"You and your obsession with souls," Bella stood and in second standing and towering the seating Edward. "You want to know about humans and their souls?" Bella challenge, with growling in her voice that she didn't care to notice.

"There are humans that kill other humans for no reason! There are human fathers that rape their own flesh and blood! There are human mothers who just leave their babies to die somewhere because they couldn't face their obligations! Human teenagers who take advantage of their lives and some even committing suicides! Humans that are capable of doing horrible things by choice. It's not even a necessity to them but they do it anyway! I'm sure 'you' of all people would know, seeing you've lived for a hundred years or so," Bella kept rambling, yelling at Edward.

"They are humans! They have souls!" Bella continued with much softer voice, "Alice; a vampire. You believe she doesn't have a soul like the rest of you vampires; you think she's a monster like the rest of your race… but on what account? She didn't leave a baby to die; she didn't do any of those monstrous things that humans chose to do."

Bella walks back to Alice's body and looked at Esme, asking with her eyes if she could hold Alice's lifeless body. Esme lets her and Bella cradles Alice's body in her arms.

"Alice never hurt a soul," she said softly, looking at the pixie's face.

"She did once and she had reason to and even then, she regretted it. None of you vampires who lived for ages has one single concrete proof that none of you has a soul; so for me, it was just your stupid belief, Edward" Bella said looking coldly at Edward.

All went quiet after Bella's outburst. Emmett and Jasper were all proud of Bella for putting Edward in his place. Rosalie was somehow enlightened; what Bella said made her think and even though she will never admit it, she silently agreed to what Bella said. And Edward was left speechless.

"Did she know what it'll do to her if she…" Bella struggled to finish her sentence as tears returned in her eyes and sobs voluntarily came out form her.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle answered. "I think she does. She knew how much pain she'll endure from the first time."

"Then why did she still do it? Why did she agree?" Bella asked Carlisle, but her eyes were on Alice's face.

"Before you even came in Forks, Alice talked to me privately. She gave me that note," Carlisle said indicating the paper he gave Bella earlier.

"You knew that this would happen?" Jasper and Edward asked at the same time with different meaning behind it.

Jasper was more on the fact that if they knew, they could've thought of another way where Alice would still live. Edward on the other hand was more on he shouldn't have trust Alice to be alone with his Bella.

Carlisle shook his head, no.

"I knew she would bite a human. I didn't know it was Bella and I didn't know that she could die in doing so," Carlisle answered both his son, pain clearly evident in his still calm voice. "Only Alice knew what would happen."

Carlisle cupped Alice's other cheek and caressed it lovingly.

"She said, she had a vision; she said that one of these days she would bite a human willingly and turn the said human. I asked her why and who. She only answered why by saying the answer will be in that piece of paper. She said when the time comes, I need to give it to that human."

Carlisle then turn to look at Bella.

"I think, in the process, Alice was turned back into human in exchange of Bella turning a vampire. Bella's blood turned Alice back to being human as the blood runs through her system, but because she's turning into something more fragile… she didn't/couldn't make it; thus she…" Carlisle paused unable to finish and everyone understood.

"It's like the process of turning into a vampire only we could survive it because technically we're all… well, not alive. Where in Alice's case, she was turned back to life and after the suffering, the fragile human body didn't survive it," Carlisle explained his theory.

"She knew she'll die and she granted me my wish anyway," Bella murmured feeling worst as she found out what Alice had done for her.

"Bella, you're crying," Esme commented and every one finally took notice.

Bella touched her cheek and felt the wetness caused by her tears. Everyone turned to Carlisle for answer except Jasper.

"Bella was in that much pain that she's able to cry."

It was Jasper that answered.

"I could feel the grief in all of us –except Edwards- but, Bella's grief, pain… agony over Alice was/is far greater than the rest of ours combined; far greater than I have ever felt before in my entire existence. I'm trying to control her emotion, sending her waves and waves of some sort of calmness as it pains me to feel her grief but… we can all see and tell that it's not working," Jasper explained.

Edward frowned and without thinking burst. He could hear Jasper's thoughts on as to why Bella was in so much pain over her traitor sister.

"Why-" he was about to ask but was cut off even before he could finish.

"I love her Edward," Bella declared, pulling Alice's body closer to hers. "I love her more than I could ever pretend to love anyone… ever pretend to love you," she added, her eyes never leaving Alice's face.

Bella had planned on declaring her undying love for Alice once she's turned, so she could also promise forever to Alice, but now she knew there won't be a forever for the two of them; just a forever for her… forever loving Alice Cullen.

What happened next was a blur to Bella. She just soon found herself alone in her room with Alice's lifeless body in her arms.

Bella embraced Alice's body tighter -but careful enough not to break any fragile bone of the now human Alice- and with shaky hand, she willed herself to read what was in Alice's note.

* * *

After being turned and Alice's peaceful sent off, Bella also took off.

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**,'_

Bella ran and ran but only around Forks. She couldn't bring herself to leave the place where she met Alice; at the same time didn't want anyone to see her so broken.

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**,'_

At first she wanted to die to. Once she got enough strength to control her grief, she returned to the Cullens. She returned to ask if it would be ok if they just let her find a way to die. Of course, the family didn't let her.

'_**When everything's made to be broken**,'_

The Cullens explained that Alice gave up her own forever to give Bella hers; the family pleaded to Bella to at least remember what Alice had to give away and go through just so she could grant Bella's wish… so she could give Bella that life she used to want to have.

And Bella remembered. She remembered her promised to Alice and so; Bella lived on that way she had lived for over a century.

She greets the sun in the morning and the moon at night, because she remembered _her_.

Alice Cullen.

A prisoner of the sun and the creature of the night.

'_**I just want you to now who I am**.'_

-o-o-o-

Bella was quietly watching the sunset when she was alerted of some rustling of leaves and slight snapping of twigs on the ground, indicating that someone was approaching. She could smell that it wasn't a vampire but she fragrance was very familiar to her; the one the she would always remember after ever forgetting everything else; the one that could make her un-beating heart ache.

The sweet smell of the human was the same as Alice's.

'_**And I don't want the world to see me**,'_

Bella heard the soft sound of feet getting closer to where she was and so she decided to hide herself silently. Soon after, she saw a girl. A small girl approached the cliff, exactly where she sat and stood not even a minute ago.

Bella was frozen to her spot. The girl's body resembled Alice's; the height, the shape, the grace in each step and even the short spiky hair. Bella just couldn't see the face though, much to her disappointment, but the feature of the human girl's form was enough for Bella's dead heart to ache, longing for the pixie she loved/loves and lost.

-o-o-o-

Alice was puzzled; soon as she entered the little town called Forks, she was hit by another vision. She was standing in the cliff and found what she was looking for; the mahogany brown haired girl she kept seeing in her dreams and random short vision that her parents freak out.

Now that she found the said cliff, she was confused as to why she found herself alone. She was sure that she was at the right place even though she refused the help of some locals -she asked for direction- to show her the way to and back.

'_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**,'_

-Was in Alice's thought. But she doesn't understand why the girl wasn't there; were all just a stupid mind trick that her brain played on her?

No.

She couldn't have that. The dream of the past life she might had had and the short glimpses of her future were the only reason why she remained positive and optimistic about life –despite her parents constant shame of her and declaration of disappointment at her- and to have it as just an illusion, a dream… it'll break her for sure.

It'll break her beyond repair.

'_**When everything's made to be broken**,'_

Alice was about ready to break down when a vision hit her. There wasn't much in it, just the clear face of that un-earthly beautiful mahogany haired girl. After the vision, a smile tugged in both corners of Alice's full red lips.

"You can come out," she called out. "I know you're here."

Bella's eyes widened and she could swear that her dead heat just beat at the sound of the same melodic voice of the woman she had loved and loves for all these years.

Bella although uncertain, stepped forward and showed herself. Alice then turned to Bella's direction and smiled.

'_**I just want you to know who I am**,'_

If Bella was uncertain earlier about her heart beating, she was now 100% sure that it really was beating. She could feel the thumping in her chest that was gone for over a century, as well as she could hear the girl's heart in front of her.

"Alice," she whispered in disbelief, stepping closer to the smaller girl.

'_**I just want you to know who I am**,'_

"Bella," Alice murmured back, smiling and stepping ahead to meet Bella in the middle.

"_You_ really exist," Alice whispered again as she reached out to touch and cupped Bella's cheek and caressed it with her thumb.

"You're not just a dream," she added.

'_**I just want you to know who I am**,'_

Bella automatically had her eyes closed as she leaned in to Alice's warm touch. Never in a century or her entire existence of being a vampire had she imagined ever experiencing this- feeling the touch of her Alice-, nor see Alice's ever beautiful face again be it as a human or vampire.

"How do I know this is real?" Bella asked opening her eyes and taking hold of the dainty hand that remained against her cheek.

"How do I know _you _are real?"

Alice smiled lovingly at the mahogany haired girl in her dreams that is now in front of her.

"I would rather have had one breath of your hair, one kiss from your mouth, one touch of your hand, than eternity without it," came Alice's answer.

"Just-"

Alice was about to continue when she suddenly felt soft cold lips against hers. She smiled and closed her eyes, returning the loving familiar kiss of Bella. Bella has her hands cupping Alice's cheek, holding her head firmly yet gently as she tentatively deepen the kiss, which was gladly returned by Alice whose arms were wrapped around Bella's waist.

Both lips danced in perfect sync with one another just like the first time, with their heartbeats as their rhythm, proving how both belonged to each other. Alice and Bella let themselves get lost in the kiss as both relish on being together again; finding their way back in each other's arms, thanking the heavens for giving them another chance of forever.

'_**I just want you to know who I am**.'_

_-Fin-_

_

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think by hitting the review button. I will really really appreciate it! Thank you for reading (I hope it made sense)!**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello! My apology if you guys have mistaken this as another chapter. But I really didn't know how to thank you all for the warm reviews you guys have given this fic, also those who put this as their favourites. I didn't think it would get to more than 20 reviews and more than 30 in favourites but it's really flattering! So I've decided to have this;

69devilish- thank you for being the first one to review this one-shot of mine, and thank you for the wonderful feedback. I really appreciate it. and I'm glad you didn't cry but for this story to make you feel like, it's a good thing right?

xXxMetalMouthxXx- i'm glad that you love the story. I want to continue it too, but I don't think I will be able to. But who knows, maybe if my limited imagination could work further then… maybe… right? Thank you.

sarahlouise80- Thank you!

BellaAlice4E- I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing. I tried to not make it confusing, but that's the best I can come up with. But still, I'm glad you were able to enjoy reading it. As for second chances, I believe we all deserve that. I didn't get it myself the one time before, but hey, this is what I love about being able to write. You can choose which way you want the story to go.

bleach number 1 fan- thank you and I'm glad you like how it ended. And I'm sorry if it made you teary, but I'm taking the reaction as a compliment. Hehehe…

samaramorgane- Thank you!

MaximilianoSML- Again, I'm sorry if it had you in tears but I'll take that as a good sign. Thank you for the lovely review and about the song lines, it was the lyrics of the song that actually gave me the idea. I thought it was perfect for something like a story. When I heard the song, I knew there should be a story that could match the lyrics. Thank you again and god bless. I'm really happy that you loved the story.

warpedsolutions- aww. I'm really sorry if it started of sad and… confession to make, originally, this story wasn't supposed to have a happy ending. When I first thought of it, I decided that it would probably suit to not have a happy ending, but when I started writing it, I thought, maybe I should try to have it a happy ending, see if it'll work that way. And, I'm relieved that it did work. Thank you for the lovely review.

71prowler- thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

amUous- thank you!

Kyraaah1992- I really don't know how to respond on your comment. Somehow, I'm speechless as well to have you seen the story as a life-changing thing. So I guess my warmest thank you for reading and reviewing.

lynettecullen- I'm really flattered for you to say that it's the best one-shot you've red. And really, thank you.

moo moo96- aww… I'm sorry it made you cry but I'm glad that you loved it. :D

assassinsrus- thank you and I'm sorry to if it made you cry but glad that it made you smile as well. Like I said earlier, originally it was supposed to have a sad ending, but I couldn't find it in myself to kill Alice. I just love that pixie vampire. She's my favourite character out of all of them, so… I can't have her dead. :D

blue- I know who you are and thank you!

carmilla35- thank you for reading and I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing as well.

Aussie Royal- hello, well… I am kind of trying to write another story (already posted) I just hope I don't fail epically with that one. Thank you for the review… I very much appreciate it.

peachbed625- the story is far from perfect with all the type error but to have you seen it as that is really flattering. Thank you very much!

Hot Lovin- Wow! Thank you for giving me a scale beyond the… scale? I'm not really ashamed; I'm just not quite sure how people would take it or if you guys will like it. But as it turns out, it seemed to be a good enough story. Thank you again!

Bellice4ever- ahm… thank you very much for seeing this story as the best one shot you've read in a love time… It's flattering really. I'm glad you like the idea of mixed time frames, its hard to do and not get anything confusing. And… yeah thank you very much and I'm really happy you enjoyed it.

SkipperSquirt246- yeah, I agree, poor Alice. But we know Alice; she is just the sweetest thing, isn't she?

Lilafutbolfan6- uhm… I don't know how to respond to that. I think I should apologise for making it too sad? Ahm… but I'm glad you still see it as an amazing one shot. Thank you

MioMikio- aww… I'm sorry if it made you cry but like I said, I'll take it as a good sign… and thank you for liking the story.

Kimmy- my sweet kim… I know this is not your forte but thank you for appreciating it. D


End file.
